Doggie Kruger
"Cutting down hundreds of evil doers! Hell's Guard Dog! DekaMaster!" Anubian Chief Doggie Kruger (ドギー・クルーガー, Dogī Kurūgā) is DekaMaster (デカマスター, Dekamasutā) of the S.P.D. and Dekarangers. Nicknamed "Boss" (ボス, Bosu), he is the commander of the SPD branch on Earth. During his more active days as a Dekaranger in his youth, he was quite feared to be faced in combat, due to his sword style being one of the strongest in the universe Biography An alien from the Planet Anubis, he's a member of the Shep-Tribe and the much decorated commander of Earth's SPD unit. He was a legend in his day as a Dekaranger, earning his other nickname, Hell's Guard Dog (地獄の番犬, Jigoku no Banken). Doggie is a tough leader and being honorable, he will do anything to save the ones he cares about. He seems to have feelings for his assistant Cignian Swan Shiratori, panicking whenever he hears that Swan has an admirer. He also occasionally assists the Dekarangers as DekaMaster, wielding the powerful D-Sword Vega. His fighting style is the Galaxy Single Sword Style (銀河一刀流, Ginga Ittoryu), chosen by his Sensei to learn the style's secret technique, Vega Impulse. It was revealed in Dekaranger vs. Abaranger that Doggie suffers from a backbone problem which causes him to miss once every 2,000 attacks, which was cured by Yukito Sanjyou (AbareBlue). Incidentally, Doggie is friends with Ryunnosuke Sugishita, the owner of the DinoHouse restaurant and friend of the Abarangers, who in turn, was friends with Miyuki Ozu, the mother of the five Ozu siblings. When Doggie, Swan, and Miyuki met, they all quickly became close friends when Miyuki attempted to entrust the two with the Heaven's Flower. Doggie also fought Dark Magic Knight Wolzard for a short time, both proving to be evenly matched. His number is 100. Gokaiger Kruger fought in the Legend War as a member of an "extra hero" squadron who assisted the Goseiger, Tsuyoshi Kaijou and Soukichi Banba reach the battleground where the final showdown occurred. Kruger sacrificed the DekaMaster power along with the Extra Heroes and the rest of the Super Sentai at the orders of AkaRanger. After Marika Reimon encountered Captain Marvelous and the Gokaigers, she contacted Doggie who intercepted and confronted Marvelous. Marvelous kicked the Master License out of his hand, Doggie drew out D-Sword Vega and engaged him, Marvelous fought him off even with handcuffs still on. Before Kruger brought Captain Marvelous in, they accidentally stumbled into a Zangyack scheme overseen by the Alienizer Buramudo to launch Subterranean Missiles to destroy every city on Earth in two hours. When their presence was discovered, Kruger was wounded as he managed to get Captain Marvelous out of harm's way. Though Captain Marvelous offered to help him, Kruger refused to trust the pirate as he left him behind to stop the missile launch regardless of his injuries. Realizing how injured his captor was, Captain Marvelous saved the alien from the potential suicide mission and took him to safety. With Captain Marvelous's sense of honor against all odds winning his trust, Kruger uncuffed the pirate and handed him back his Mobirates. Marvelous united with his teammates and destroyed the missile launching device in time before reuniting with his crew. Together, they changed into the Dekarangers and defeated Buramudo. When Buramudo was enlarged, GokaiOh was formed to stop him from manually launching the one of the Subterranean Missiles, taking out some of the Zangyack fleet in the process. Kruger told the Gokaigers they could now summon the Greater Power of the Dekarangers. Using the Dekaranger Keys, they summon the Pat Striker from within GokaiOh. They were soon able to finish off Buramudo after an intense gunfight. The next morning, the Gokaigers escorted a wounded Kruger when they were cornered by a police barricade. However, Officer Banban Akaza suddenly appears and notified the alleged acts of piracy by the Gokaigers were proven to be a hoax instigated by the Zangyack Empire. The pirates were free to go as he took Kruger, but with a warning not to abuse the powers of the Dekarangers. He is briefly seen watching the events of the return of Black Cross Führer as the Gokaiger and Goseiger handle him. Eventually the DekaMaster power, now in the form of the DekaMaster Ranger Key, ends up in the possession of the pirate Basco ta Jolokia, only to have it taken from him by the Gokaigers in episode 31. After the final battle with the end of the Zangyack, Doggie Kruger joins with Signalman in saluting to the Gokaigers after they recieved their Ranger Keys from the pirates. DekaMaster SPD Mecha * DekaBase / DekaBase Crawler / DekaBase Robo Arsenal * Master License * D-Sword Vega * Special Police Helicopter Ranger Key The is Doggie Kruger's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key, along with the other nine extra hero keys and the fifteen sixth ranger keys, were initally acquired by Basco ta Jolokia and later used by the Gokaigers. Like all of his Ranger Keys, Basco used his trumpet, the Rapparatta, to turn the DekaMaster key into a puppet to do his bidding. Basco summoned DekaMaster, MagiMother, Wolzard Fire, along with the Black Knight in the Ginga Forest. They were all defeated, while the Black Knight key was taken by Gai, the other three were recovered by Sally. Basco later united his nine remaining Ranger Keys when he was confronted by Gorou Hoshino (OhRed†). The Extra Heroes would then fight the Gokaigers again, who wished to take the Ohrangers' greater power rather than just be given it. DekaMaster and DekaSwan fought Captain Marvelous (Gokai Red), who fought as OhRed. The Extra Heroes were taken down by the Olé Bazooka. DekaMaster's key, along with the rest of the Extra Heroes was claimed by the Gokaigers. While in the possession of the Gokaigers, the DekaMaster Ranger Key was used by Joe Gibken (Gokai Blue) on two occasions. *With Ahim (DekaSwan) while fighting Zatsurig of the Imperial Guard. *As part of an all-Bangai Hero Gokai Change in the Gokaigers' fight with Dyrandoh. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. Doggie received his key back, allowing him to become DekaMaster once more. Notes '' of Kenji Ohba and Doggie.]] *As mentioned in the pamphlet for Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle, Doggie is good friends with Retsu Ichijouji (Space Sheriff Gavan). Whether this will be addressed in Super Sentai, especially as Tetsu Inada, has confirmed he that he will not appear in Gokaiger vs. Gavan, is unknown. *He is the only Sentai Ranger to have his Power Rangers counterpart be almost the exact same. The only difference being the alien suits: the American one being more high-budget and with scale-like skin instead of fur. *Kruger is the least humanoid-looking Ranger in the Super Sentai Series so far, possibly surpassed by Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters' Stag Buster by virtue of the latter being a Buddy Roid *It is unknown exactly how Kruger's head fits in his helmet, as questioning it to the Anubian himself just made him nervous. Likely, he knows, but does not wish to reveal how this happens. He shares this with his American counterpart. See also *Anubis Cruger, his Power Rangers counterpart from SPD Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Black Category:Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger Category:Sentai Allies Category:non human sentai ranger Category:Sentai Mentor Category:Swordsmanship Category:Sentai Extra Rangers Category:Ranger Legend Category:Dekarangers Category:Space Police